


The Veil

by Zaharya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), Mini-Fic, Post-Battle of the Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), Veil of Death (Harry Potter), Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaharya/pseuds/Zaharya
Summary: After Sirius' death Harry decides to do whatever it takes to get him back from beyond the veil.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing workshop on the Hello Future Me discord server, with a word limit of 300.  
> Theme prompt: At any cost
> 
> I’ve sliiightly expanded this since the workshop, but not a lot. Maybe one day I’ll turn this into a full-length fic, after MTP is finished. Maybe.  
> Also, if you don’t know Tim’s YT channel ([Hello Future Me](https://www.youtube.com/c/HelloFutureMe)), you should absolutely check it out!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

Everything went quiet when Sirius fell through the veil, as though the air couldn’t carry sound anymore. Harry didn’t even hear himself scream.

* * *

Dumbledore was full of apologies and bullshit. Harry nodded along as he recited the prophecy, but his mind was still with the veil. Because he’d heard them, the voices. Whispering right behind that stone arch, so close that Harry felt he need only reach through to touch them.

Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy, Harry knew that. But difficult didn’t equal impossible and Harry had a knack for achieving the improbable.

Dumbledore was still talking, unaware of the resolve forming inside Harry: He would get Sirius back. It would cost him, that much was certain, but he was long past caring about cost. Whatever it took, he would get Sirius back from beyond that veil. And in order to manage that, he’d need help. The kind of help his friends—or rather, Hermione—were unlikely to provide.

Fortunately, Harry knew just who to turn to instead.

* * *

“Oi, Malfoy,” Harry called.

Malfoy whirled around, glaring at Harry as he snarled, “You’re dead, Potter. You’ll pay for what you did to my—“

“I want to propose a deal,” Harry interrupted. “I could help your father. I could help him in ways Voldemort never will.”

Malfoy blinked, clearly taken aback. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“What kind of deal?”

Harry smiled.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” The fear in Draco’s voice made Harry hesitate.

He looked down at the blade, thinking of everything he’d done to get here. What he’d lost along the way. What he could still lose if he went any further.

But he was _so close_. So close to getting Sirius back.

He met Draco’s eyes and nodded. Reluctantly, Draco let go of his hand and stepped away. The separation made Harry ache, but it was time.

He slashed the blade across his hand, causing his magic to lurch and he stifled a gasp. For a moment, his resolve wavered. He glanced back at Draco who gave him a curt nod, jaw tight with tension and fear clouding silver eyes.

Taking a steadying breath, Harry pressed his bleeding palm to the stone arch. Violent magic erupted from the veil. It _sang_ for him. Incapable of resisting that pull, he reached for it, for Sirius.

The veil swallowed him.


End file.
